


Until you come back home.

by skyblue993



Series: Guide us home [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Jonnor, Fluff, Guide us home Series, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Part 3, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Parker develops a strange obsession with Jude's stomach.





	

Since he was born, Parker's been a specimen of cuddle-starved.

As soon as Parker's butt made the slightest contact with the seat, whenever Jude or Connor sat him down in his stroller, they knew the inevitable was coming. Indeed, Parker's looked up at both of them, in utter confusion with that adorable maudlin face of his, and soon screams could be heard to Europe. One year later, things aren't changed in the slightest but one thing, Jude has noticed in the past few weeks, has. Parker seems oddly obsessed with his stomach.

Connor's grandma passed away and Connor, along with his parents, had to leave for five days to pay their last respect. Jude was genuinely sad when he heard about her departure and most specifically for not being able to go along with them. He liked grandma Sharon. She came to visit for a week when Parker was born and fell in love with the baby wolf almost immediately. It didn't shock Jude because, honestly with those eyes and that smile, who wouldn't? Anyway, He decided to stay home with Parker, knowing that a long road trip with a baby would have been exhausting, to say the least, for every single family member so, for few days, it's just them in the house.

 

Jude's unsure if the feebleness taking over his body is due to the absence of his mate, or keeping track of Parker's over-perky personality on his own or an incoming heat? Seriously, where was the last time? Jude hardly remembers. Anyway, he's grown fond of taking a nap during the afternoon on the couch in the living room, quickly followed by his little _brat_. Jude shifts on the far back of the couch so that Parker can join him and snuggle against his chest. Jude's eyelids heavily flutter close almost immediately, his body strung up with tiredness. The last thing he hears, before drifting off to sleep, is Parker's giggly laughter as he watches his favorite cartoon.

 

It's almost dark outside when Jude wakes up from his slumber. He rubs his eyes sleepily before flickering his gaze to the sleeping boy, snuggled against him. An odd thing he notices is Parker's tiny hands resting firmly on Jude's stomach.

The first time that happens, Jude doesn't read that much into it. He actually finds the sight pretty adorable.

But when it happens again, the following day, Jude starts to think that there's something off with Parker. This obsession over Jude's stomach shows up even when Jude's simply cooking and suddenly finds himself being assaulted by Parker's presence, coming from behind him and tugging at his pants as to get Jude's attention. Jude's a bit startled but he manages to put the wooden spoon down, previously busy in stirring the marinara soup and glances down at the little boy. "What's up, buddy?"

Parker keeps making unintelligible sounds and he tugs at the hem of his pants then he slaps his tiny hand on Jude's thigh causing him to raise an eyebrow in utter puzzlement. Jude bends down and picks him up into his arms but Parker, for the first time ever, wants Jude to put him back down.

Jude's growing concerned with each passing seconds, especially when Parker keeps slapping his hands on his knees and looks at him with pleading eyes as he wants Jude to fucking get it, already!

All Jude can make out in the chaos of unintelligible words is " _Baba."_

  
"What the hell _baba_ means?" Jude asks Connor as soon as he picks up the phone.

"Huh?"

" _Baba._ What does it mean? Has it a specific meaning in the _werewolves dictionary_?"

Jude can easily picture Connor rolling his eyes as he remarks, _once again._ "Jude, how many times do I have to tell you that werewolves and humans have the same dictionary?"

"Whatever." Jude has just put Parker to bed, exhausted more than usual. God, he loves his son with every fiber of his being but, in times like these, he misses Connor's help.

"What's wrong?"

"Your son--"

"Ohoh."

"What?"

Jude can hear the smile in Connor's voice as he says, "When there's something you don't want to deal with, then it's _my_ son."

"You do the exact same thing when there's something you don't want to deal with! God, we are horrible parents." Jude points out with a roll of his eyes. Connor's laugh sends waves of warmth filling his chest and makes him sigh heavily, "God, I miss you. _Come home._ "

"I miss you too. Both of you." Connor tells him softly making his heart ache beyond belief.

"He's acting weird.."

"Well, it's our son. You should have expected it sooner or later."

"He's needier than usual. He's like obsessed with my stomach and keeps saying..." Oh no. Once Jude has actually said it out loud, he realizes how stupid he's been for not realizing it sooner.. "– _Baba._ "

_Oh, God._

"Jude?"

Jude's eyes go dilated as the realization hit him like a brick in the head;

Baba. The stomach. Werewolves senses.

"Jude are you okay?"

"Huh.. yeah." Jude gapes at air, murmuring a breathy sigh into the phone, "I just-- I gotta go."

"Jude? Please tell me that you are safe."

"I am." Jude rubs his eyeballs in exhaustion as he says, "We are. Don't worry. I just heard a noise and I think Parker has just woken up. Everything is okay. Come home soon. I love you."

 

Apparently, Parker has seen right all along.

He's pregnant. _Again._ A new life's meant to be carried for nine months, _again._ All Jude wonders is, will he actually deliver this baby, _this time?_

He basically mopes around the house for the following days until Connor's return just doing the bare minimum to keep the house clean, take care of Parker and stressing over how he's going to tell Connor, how those following months will look like, how to calm the raging storm twisting his insides. He's barely gotten to the point of thinking about Eric without bursting out in tears and now, the constricting feeling in his stomach is back.

Parker's already waiting in the doorway before the key actually turns into the lock. Jude stands up as well to greet his mate and rolling his eyes because,  _"Jesus. Werewolves."_

Connor comes in, smiling like he's just found religion, immediately being warmed up by Parker's arms lifting in a way that says, "Pick me up, dad!"

Connor obviously complies, picking his baby into his arms and burying his nose in his hair, scenting him like months have passed since the last time he's seen his son. Jude's heart swells into his chest as he hears him say in utter happiness mixed with relief, "I missed you so much.." then their eyes meet from over the little smurf's hair, Connor's smile widening as he mouths quietly. "You too."

Jude smiles, his chest suddenly lighter than it has been in days. His mate, his other half is here. _Connor's home_. Finally. "Hey."

They hold this stare competition for God knows how long, comforting quietness filling the air around them until Connor puts Parker down. The little boy hears the familiar song theme of his favorite cartoon and runs back to the living room under Connor's amused eyes.

"Connor.."

Connor's expression softens as soon as he lifts his eyes to Jude's. Jude lets out a soft noise from his throat, being suddenly enveloped by strong arms pulling him by his waist and a hot, firm mouth assaulting his own. Jude's mind blanks out of anything but Connor's mouth on his own and his strong, pungent scent filling his nostrils. He moans as soon as Connor's lips slowly brush along his collarbone where he knows by facts that his scent it's stronger. Jude tilts his head to the side. He tangles his fingers in his hair, melting into the arms of his mate, trusting him wholeheartedly. The reverence Connor puts on his kisses, whenever he traces the length of his collarbone with his mouth, leaves Jude completely weak in the knees and aching for more. A lot more. God, why are they even wearing clothes right now?

"Connor.."

"Jesus." Connor moans softly, open-mouthed and almost breathless at how fucking good Jude smells, right now.

"Con?" Connor's nose is still buried in his neck when Jude's eyes slowly flutter open. Connor's breath has gotten shallow, uneven as his lips tremble against his neck. In moments like these, Jude wish he could hear the pace of his mate's heartbeats, although he can suspect that, going by his body shuddering, it must be pretty high. Jude lifts his chin so that finally, he gets to have a glimpse of what's going on through his mate's mind and as soon as Connor's wide eyes look into his own, a huge smile slowly makes his way over his features.

"You are pregnant."

"I am." Jude confirms, voice low and trembling. Connor gives a soft moan before cupping his face, his thumbs drawing lazy circles over his cheeks.

"Apparently _baba_ means baby." Jude gives a strangled, wet laugh, closing his eyes for a brief moment when the emotion filling his chest it's suddenly too much to bear. Soon, his eyes start to prickle with tears, the pace of his heartbeats going wild.

"Shh, baby. Don't, okay? Be happy. Just.. don't do that, okay? I love you." Connor breathes out between soft kisses on his cheek.

"I-- I love you, too. I.. I am. I have to. I can't.. I can't let the past change the way I feel about this. I can't but I'm scared, Connor. I am fucking scared of anything going wrong.”

“Doctor said you could get pregnant again and said that just because one went wrong--”

“I know.” Jude cuts him off with a gentle kiss on his lips before resting his forehead against Connor's. "I know. I am way happier than I look, okay? I'm just.. a bit overwhelmed by all these feelings." 

"Yeah, tell me about it." Connor says with almost breathless voice before snickering softly at some thoughts spinning in his head. "So our son broke the news to us.."

"Can you believe it?"

"Well, as you said it's my son.." 

Jude rolls his eyes to the back of his head, punching Connor in the shoulder. "Shut up, everyone knows he got my genes."

"Oh yeah?" Connor raises an eyebrow, grinning wide as he lowers his hand to Jude's flat stomach. "Well, maybe I'll get lucky with this one."

"Yeah." Jude grins just as wide, patting him on his shoulder as he walks past him. "Keep dreaming, Stevens."

Connor bites on his bottom lip as he watches Jude go check on their son in the living room, where he's comfy sprawled on the couch watching cartoons.

His mind spins with the chains of thoughts flashing through it, imagining to give Parker a brother or a sister. He pictures the four of them, happy. He pictures their babies playing together. He imagines a lot of things that just _have_ to happen in the near future and there's nothing he'd ask more than this pregnancy to go as planned.

Well, yeah, maybe just one more.


End file.
